deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Collaboration with Thats random369: Henrietta Croche (Gunslinger Girl) vs Hanna Heller (Hanna)
Henrietta Croche, the lethal Italian child cyborg VS Hanna Heller, the fearless, trigger-happy teen WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Henrietta Croche Henrietta was a normal girl living in Italy until her family was brutally murdered and she was wounded. While in hospital, she was taken in by the Italian government's "Social Welfare Agency", which replaced her severely wounded body with state of the art cybernetics. But the "Social Welfare Agency" was no charity. The agency was a cover for creating cybernetic child soldiers for use against the mafia and a separatist terrorist organization known as the Five Republics Faction. Henrietta was placed with a "handler", an ex-military police officer named Guise Croche, and sent on black operations against terrorists. Henrietta's preferred weapons are an FN P90 submachine gun SIG Sauer P239 handgun. Hanna Heller Hanna is the perfect assassin, but also tends to show mercy (depending on her foe), she will do anything to get the job done. Hanna was trained by her ex-agent father Erik Heller to kill her mothers killer Marissa Wiegler. Her father trained her in the harsh forests of Finland where they had to hunt to survive. When she was ready she set out to kill Wiegler and avenge her mother. She killed many assassins and eventually Marissa herself. Hanna turns out to be a science project in creating super soliders that are fearless, Super strong, super agile and highly intelligent. =Weapons= Melee Weapons Steak Knife (Henrietta) Early in her career with the SWA, Henrietta threatens a waiter in a restaurant with a steak knife, mistaking him for a threat after he gets out a similar knife to give it her handler. The knife appears to be about 6 inches long with a sharp point and a serrated edge. Hunting Knife (Hanna) thumb|100px Hanna's hunting knife appears to the be a typical bowie-style knife with a clip point, about 10-12 inches in length. 119's Edge Hanna's Hunting Knife for its greater reach. Handguns SIG Sauer P239 The SIG P239 is a concealable handgun made by the Swiss arms corporation SIG-Sauer. For the purposes of this match, Henrietta's SIG will be assumed to be a standard 9mm variant with an 8-round magazine. Vektor SP-1 The Vektor SP-1 is a South African handgun. For the purpose of this match, the handgun will be assumed to be the 9mm variant with a 15-round magazine. 119's Edge Hanna's Vektor for its larger magazine. Submachine Guns FN P90 (Henrietta) The FN P90 is a Belgian made submachine gun that uses 5.7mm micro-rifle rounds with greater armor penetration and range than standard pistol ammunition used by most submachine guns. The gun has an effective range of 200 meters and a rate of fire of 900 rounds per minute. The P90 has a 50-round magazine and a built in reflex sight. Steyr TMP (Hanna) The Steyr TMP is an Austria 9mm submachine gun in 9mm caliber. The weapon has a rate of fire of 850-900 rounds per minute and an effective range of 100 meters. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a 30-round magazine. 119's Edge Henrietta's FN P90, for its superior armor penetration, range, and magazine capacity. Special Weapons Flashbang (Henrietta) A flashbang is a grenade designed to produce a blinding flash and a deafening bang, disorienting anyone in the effective radius without killing them. The flashbang is typically used when hostages are expected to be in close proximity to enemy targets and/or when the goal is to capture, rather than kill a target. Composite Bow (Hanna) A composite bow is a type of bow which is made of a composite of wood, horn, resin, and other materials. This makes the bow more flexible, allowing it to fire arrows with greater force. =X-Factors= Notes Henrietta's high Agility, Strength, and Endurance scores are due to her cybernetic modification that give her greater strength than an average adult male, the agility to leap between rooftops with ease, and built in armor in her cybernetic body that is resistant to small arms fire. Henrietta's weakness is her eyes. Also, it should be noted that, as proven in the Gunslinger Girl series, a properly trained non-cyborg human can outfight a cyborg. This battle will be extended due to lack of turnout, assuming Thats random does not take issue with the ending date or other details. =Battle= Henrietta bursts into an empty restaurant, smashing the door down with her cybernetic strength, P90 is hand, as Hanna bursts into the same building, armed with a Steyr TMP. Henrietta dives behind an upturned table as Hanna fires a burst from her TMP, the rounds shooting through the wood just above her head. Henrietta gets up and fires another burst, grazing Hanna's side. Hanna responds by firing her TMP hitting Henrietta in the chest, but the bullets bounce off the armor in her cybernetic body. Henrietta fires a retaliatory burst of 5.7mm rounds, forcing Hanna to retreat into the kitchen of the restaurant. Henrietta opens the door a crack and tosses in a flashbang grenade. The grenade goes off with a blinding flash and a deafening bang. Henrietta bursts in, P90 in hand. Hanna, however, managed to get out of the stun range of the flashbang, taking cover behind the counter, closing her her eyes and plugging her ears. Hanna raised her Vektor pistol, three shots at Henrietta, shooting the P90 out of her hand. 'Etta responds by drawing her SIG P239, knocking the handgun out of Hanna's hand. Hanna took cover and unslung the composite bow from her back, drawing back the string and firing an arrow at Henrietta's hand, knocking the P239 away. Hanna fired a second shot, the arrow embedding itself in Henrietta's armored cybernetic chest, but doing no damage. The third arrow hit Henrietta's left eye and bounced out on the socket, not going through the optic nerve cord and into the brain, but it did destroy the eye and Henrietta to clutch her bloody eye in pain. Hanna had found a way to get through Henrietta's defenses. Hanna got out her hunting knife and went in for the kill. Henrietta grabbed a steak knife from the counter and tried to defend, but, missing an eye, Henrietta, could not effectively block Hanna's attack. Hanna sent her knife through Henrietta's eye socket, into her brain, bypassing the armor of her cybernetic body. Henrietta fell to the floor, dead. several hours later, SWA HQ, near Rome, Italy "We have a new mission", Pieri Lorenzo, the head of SWA, said to the assembled SWA personnel, both handlers and cyborgs, "We are to raid a Five Republics Faction safehouse and gather any intel available on the identity of the assassin that killed Croche's cyborg." WINNER: Hanna Heller. Author's Analysis SPARTAN 119 I was somewhat surprised by the outcome of this fight. In spite of her weaker pistol, melee, and special weapon, I expected Henrietta's cybernetic strength and built-in body armor, as well as her superior primary weapon, would win this for her. However, the GSG anime has itself shown that a well-trained normal human can defeat a cyborg, so this result is not impossible. Category:Blog posts